Myth Prep
by KuroshitsujiLover22
Summary: Ahsoka and Skyguy go undercover to search for lost students, but it's a school for monsters. They take serums to turn into mythical creatures and they find out Ahsoka is a real vampire! What will happen to this young Togruta now? Hint of Rexsoka. Rated K
1. Myth Prep

**Hi! I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars although I do own Calpurnia, and Ahsoka's vampire outfit, ,Mr. Hanner, by the way Ahsoka is in her new outfit, not the tube top with skirt and white tights****. Well enough of this it's time to read!**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

The council has called us and Skyguy and I were always betting on what kind of mission it is.

"I think it's an infiltrate and destroy base mission." Skyguy said filled with pride at his choice.

"No way, it's a rescue mission." I said pretty happy with my choice too. "Ten credits say you're wrong Snips." Skyguy said with a smile. "You're on." I said as we entered the room and bowed to show our respect. As always, half of them were speaking via hologram. Although there was another person too he was so familiar... all of a sudden I recognized his face. Windu broke my concentration.

"Anakin, you and your padawan will go undercover at a school for mythical creatures, students are disappearing, the only connection is that they're all vampire girls." My eyes widened, I'm a vampire girl. Windu continued "We need you to figure out who kidnapped them, as far as we know none are killed, you must find those girls and bring them back. You will go to the med lab where you will receive a medicine that will turn your force into the abilities of a mythical creature. We don't know which one you'll get because we had a well... a mix up. The school is called Myth Prep." Windu finished.

"Is something wrong Ahsoka? You look tense." said Plo Koon with his gentle voice that always perked me up. "No, it's that I never knew mythical creatures existed." I lied. The man I recognized spoke.

" But they do, I'm the principle of Myth Prep." said Mr. Hanner looking at me with relief in his eyes. "You will receive your class schedule before you leave." He finished.

We left to the med bay to get the serum and I wondered what Skyguy would be and I guess Skyguy did to since we talked about most of the way. "I think I'll be a werewolf, or a Warlock." said Skyguy fantasying what he will look like. "I think I'll be a vampire, or a witch." I said knowing what I'll be. Only two people know I'm a vampire in the Republic, Plo, and Med droid 243567 although I call him Ben. I have no idea why but the name fits, they found out when I was first brought to the Republic, it was like yesterday that I was oooh and ahhh-ing everywhere

_Flashback_

_Plo Koon was riding his speeder on retreat from the Sith as they took over a small town. His squad behind him a bit disappointed that the small town didn't choose the Republic. Plo sensed something, something strong with the force. The squad knew when he had the feeling and looked around for forms of life in the sandy desert. A rookie spotted a orange red being moving under a rock big enough for 8, maybe 7 year old. _

_"Sir, over there, a small being under that rock." said the rookie pointing to the rock. Plo Koon moved his speeder in the direction of the rock and when he got closer the feeling grew stronger and he saw it was a young Togruta girl. He got of his speeder and walked towards the girl holding a thorny stick as a weapon since it was the closest thing she could find to use._

_" Are you okay young one? What is your name, and what are you doing so far from home?" asked Plo kneeling down to the girl who was slowly lowering the thorny stick showing little trust._

_"My name is Ahsoka, Ahsoka-Tano. The people ran me out of my home and killed my parents cause I can do weird stuff, and I don't know how to control it that well and they rocks and sticks calling me monster and I don't know where to go. said the young Ahsoka with a sniffle. You can tell that behind still sitting on their speeders trying to hold back tears at the small girl's tragic story. "Let me take you to a safe place, where you can learn to control your stuff." said Plo Koon with a small kind smile._

_The little girl nodded and they went to the Jedi temple with Ahsoka riding on the back of Plo Koon's speeder watching her harsh memories fade away and vanish when she reached the temple. The clones went to the barracks and Plo took Ahsoka to the med bay to treat the wounds from the rocks and sticks and what seemed to be a bite from a large animal_

_After taking X-Rays Plo and Med droid 243567 find out why they called her monster, she was a vampire dehydrated from lack of blood and water or food. Yet she also had the force making her able to survive the harsh weather she was in. They soon revealed they knew and would keep her secret after treating her wounds and gave her food and water, they didn't know how to get her blood and tricked by doing doctor scans to clones like they do every week but instead of testing the blood for diseases they gave it to Ahsoka, she didn't like it but she took it._

_End Flashback_

We went to the med bay where I went to Ben and told him about the mission. He understood and dumped my share of serum while I turned into my vampire form. My teeth grew sharper, my regular eyes screamed as they turned into a dark red thirsty for blood, my headtails grew taller along with my height my arms turned into black wings when I wanted to fly and a growl escaped from my lips, and I grew stronger my legs wanting to run to the outside world and my senses grew stronger especially hearing to hear my prey running and screaming in terror as I chased them. Ben told me to get Skyguy and to not eat anyone as his little joke, I smiled but only to make him feel better.

I came outside to the waiting room to see Skyguy reading a magazine and looked up as I growled softly when the light hurt my eyes. Light doesn't kill me or any vampire but it only hurts our eyes a bit since we're used to the dark. "Not bad, can you turn back to human?" he asked with a smirk impressed by my transformation. I turned back to my human form as Skyguy smiled. "I'll wait out here, I want to see what you look like." I said with a smirk thinking of what he could be, I pictured him as his personality, which was a centaur.

**_30 minuets later..._**

I looked at the door waiting for Skyguy to come out, like I did the med droids wanted to see if I can turn back to my old self and ran physical test and blood tests for any problems. I frowned as regular Skyguy came out like nothing happened. "What were you too chicken to take the serum?" I asked with a smile on my face. He did a devilish smile and took out a wand and next thing I knew I was wearing a very girlish pink. I hated pink more than anything in the world and my room was at the other end of the temple so people will have to see me in the gross girly pink and think **I**was girly.

"Warlock huh?" I asked calmly. " Actually wizard, but yeah." Skyguy said with a smirk. "Too bad you're not going to make it to Myth Prep." I said. " Why?" asked a confused Skyguy.

"Cause you'll be DEAD!" I yelled as I attacked him pinning him to the ground with fury in my eyes. I hated pink THAT much. I ended up walking to my room in pink with people staring at me knowing I hate pink and shaking their for the poor sap who made me wear pink. After I changed I packed up for tomorrow at my return to school which I was already in and Plo Koon did it so no one would figure out I was a real vampire.

* * *

**What do you think? It's really good in my opinion. Please review,all criticism is welcome.**


	2. 1st day of school

**Happy New Year! I love winter break, more time to update. Anyways, I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars although I do own Calpurnia a.k.a. Cal and Ahsoka's vampire outfit, the school uniform,Harry,Ella,Zach and all the teachers and principal.**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Ahhh, first day of school, how about you Ahsoka? How are you going, are you keeping any other secrets from me?" Anakin asked a bit still angry when I told I was a real vampire last night after Plo's approval.

"Uggghhhh. Would you let it go? I apologized for like 5000 times." I said aggravated.

_Last night..._

_"What! Why didn't you tell me! We made a promise to tell each other everything except birthday and Christmas gifts!" Anakinyelled filled with anger. "I did it for your own good, some things aren't ment for you to know." I said annoyed at him acting so babyish. _

_" You must promise to keep it a secret, only Plo, and the 501st leigon know, the troops managed to figure it out I have no idea how but they did and medical droid 52567. ( I think that was the droid's number I'm not good at memory) I already know my schedule since I'm already a student, and I have a project due tomorrow." I said still annoyed but now because it was raining and the TV just wiped out. Skyguywas more angry since it was his favorite show stormed off to his room and shut the door while I took out my project and added the little figures screaming since my project was on the explosion of Pompeii's volcano for Mortal History with Miss Holley._

_End Flashback_

We got on the ship that led to the bus stop for MythPrepin the tacky school uniform, I'm supposed to have a room with a roomate but I usallyspend my free time withthe Republic so my stuff is there, it's just untouched. The uniform is a white short sleeved shirt that's puffy on the sleeves like Cinderella, a brown tie and a dark brown knee high skirt (ankle high during winter) with black heels and white leggings, nice and comfty but not fashionable.

Guys are a bit different, they have a brown sweater with a zipper, brown jeans and brown shoes all covering a white shirt and tie (brown of course). The ship left and the bus came like always, at 6:45 am, right on schedule. I lifted my black shoulder bag onto my shoulder and went in. "Hi Harry." I said to the bus driver Harry, his blue goblin skin filled with brown spots and green inside his ear and perfectly white teeth with his dragon like tail waving against the seat in a dark blue jacket and cap.

"Morning Mrs. Tano." he said in his friendliest voice which sounded like Bane but less deep and raspy. Skyguy came in a bit nervous.

" New kid huh, well hit the bookbagafew times you look like a geek, I'm serious, hi I'm Harry you are?" asked Harry with a smile. "Anakin, Skywalker." he said happily although he was sweating buckets on the inside. Since all the students lived at the school the bus was empty, and Skyguysat next to me in the very comfy seats with a remote for massages.

"He looks shifty, I don't trust him." he said putting his backpack down on the floor. "Are you sure, or are you afraid he'll eat you? Harry is harmless, like all goblins he's vegetarian, he would throw up if he ate a fly." I said rolling my eyes at the stereo type remark. A fairy came by with a teeny pad of paper and a mini pencil.

"What would like?" she asked in her sweet voice. " Hi, I'm Ella." Skyguy looked confused so I talked. " One charomile tea withhoney for me and coffee two sugars with cream for him." I said politely. " Excuse me for my friend he's very new to this." I said. " No problem, your order will be coming right up." Ella said before leaving.

Skyguylooked at me with curiosity "What was she talking about?" he said still very confused. "She's a waiter fairy, if you take the bus you could order refreshments so you won't be hungry. It's a really long way so you won't be bored." I said. " Oh, okay." he said happy at the new treatment. A few fairies came over withtwo cups and 2 cookies and set it down into our hands as I opened the tray compartment and Anakin followed.

"Thank you." I said. "You're welcome, enjoy your ride." Ella said in her cute white dress and left. "Free cookies with every drink." I said taking a bite into a colorful M&M cookie. "So what did you get for classes?" I asked after swallowing. Skyguy opened his backpack and took out a white sheet "Let's see, Spell + Potions , Lunch, Mortal History , Broom and Home Ec. " Skyguy said happily. "What do you have?" he asked. "

Well we have homeroom together, then I leave for Defense + Attack, then I see you at Gym. Then again at lunch, then again at Mortal History, after that I have Fledging 101, ( the history and facts about vampires) then Aide (helping teachers) where I'll be helping your Home Ec teacher ." I answered. "Cool, so the only class I don't see you is 2cd and 5th hour. So what do you want to do after all the classes?" Skyguy asked smiling. "Can't Skyguy, I have a band meeting, I'm lead singer. So we can meet after that. Meanwhile, you can take a tour of campus, there's a map in every hallway so you can't get lost." I said with a sympathy smile.

"What's the band called?" he asked a bit curious. "Mythical Time." I said as the bus pulled up to the front steps and we got out heading for the front doors. "Hey hurry up and put your stuff away, classes start in an hour." I said and noticed a figure walking towards me. "Hey Cal! How ya doing?" I asked to the figure sneaking behind me and Skyguy.

"Man, I can never sneak up on you." Calpurnia said smiling, her light brown human skin swaying back and forthon her heels, the smooth, straight knee lengthhair as black as night her happy red eyes gleaming in the light. Her long pointy black nails with little skulls and perfect pointy teeth surrounded by red lips. "Who's your new friend?" Cal asked glancing at Skyguy.

"This is my friend Anakin Skywalker , a.k.a. Skyguy, Skyguy, this is my friend Calpurnia, a.k.a. Cal, she's a vampire too." I said happily as my two friends shook hands. "Hi, Ahsoka and I share every class, except for Aide, she goes to help cooking class while I help the nurse." Cal said happily, what are you, vampire, werewolf, warlock..." "Wizard." Skyguy answered. "Cool" Cal said.

"Soo, what do you do while Ahsoka is doing band practice." Skyguyasked hoping for an idea. "I go with her, I do base guitar in the band." "Hey Skyguy, I forgot to tell you, you need to get your room keys from the office." I said throwing away my now empty plastic cup of tea. " Got it, see ya later." Skyguysaid as he rushed to the office with a suitcase rolling behind him.

"So where did you meet him?" Cal asked. "I'm not saying." I said knowing what was coming. She poked my side "Come on tell me, please." she said with a smile. "No." I said "Tell me." she repeated. "No." I said once again and it repeated up until a few minuets before the bell rang. "Fine, I met at the Republic." I said giving up. " No fair, how come you're the one surrounded by cute guys and I'm stuck here." Cal said pouting as I closed my locker door next to hers. "It's not all about the boys, it's about the missions and imagining Dooku's disapointed face." I said taking out a book that I forgot it.

**Anakin's POV**

"Who are you?" I heard from a voice behind me. I turned around seeing a guy with short black lawnmower hair and a bored japanese expression and wearing the same uniform as me.

"Hi, I'm Anakin, your roommate I said, his expression softened. "Hi, I was told I was getting a new roommate, I'm Zach. I was afraid you were hired by the jocks to pull a prank on me, I'm known as the prank king and they want to be the prank king. You can only be the prank king if you prank the current king, they're too scared to do it themselves." Zach said rolling his eyes. "I have a feeling we'll be good friends." I said happily.

**Ahsoka's POV**

(Ding dong ding dong) The bell rang signaling it was time for class Cal and I were relived as we just made it to our seats next to the window in homeroom. "Whew that was close." Cal said flicking off a speck of sweat as Mister Juargar came in through the classroom door. He was the best gargoyle teacher ever, he doesn't tell you to quiet down when it gets too loud, if you don't have work left you can read or talk, you know goof off. It was like he wasn't even there.

I took out my social studies project for Miss McHolley and started painting my salt dough lava and took out some spray glue sprayed the smoke, dust, and debrie and put dust on it for effect. I noticed something before I could take out the paint, and other things. Where was Skyguy? Class had just started two minuets ago and he hasn't showed up. Just as if my mind was read, Skyguy came bursting through the door.

"Sorry I'm late."Skyguy said as everyone'seyes were on him with curiosity. "No problem, it's homeroom, we just do finishing touches for work here." Mister Jaurgar said shrugging his shoulders. He turned to the students, "Everyone, this is our new student Anakin, Anakin just go and find a seat and you know, do something." Mister Juargar said.

Skyguysat down at an empty seat 3 seats northwest of Cal and I like with all new students they stared as he walked to his seat and put his backpack down next to his feet and took out his schedule trying to memorize it. I turned my attention to Skyguy and he waved at me, and everyone turned their eyes on me hopeing to get telepathic information. I waved at Skyguy and turned my attention back to my project and painted the lava.

While I was painting a few people came up and asked me about Skyguy but I wouldn't say a thing. We soon left for our different classes and I hoped Skyguy won't have any problems.

**Anakin's POV**

I headed off to Spells and Potions with Miss McDolit and hoped for the best. I went to my locker and took out my Fun with Spells and Potions book and headed off to class happily hoping to not get blown up by a potion.

When I arrived at the classroom I looked around and knew I had to get a partner since everyone else had one. I went up to my teacher Miss McDolit and asked for a partner, it felt like when I had to ask Yoda where the bathroom was and almost didn't make it.

"Don't worry, we have a person who needs a partner, go over to table #3, your partner will be Zach Apter." Miss McDolit said, she seemed to be a witch since she looked pretty normal. "Hi Anakin." Zach said pulling out a chair. "Hi Zach." I said putting my book on the table. I pulled out a whoopie cushion matching the chair. " Really, a whoopie cushion, it's sooo... practical." I said a bit disapointed at the "prank king" who was smiling innocently.

Turned out the class wasn't so bad, I headed off to gym ready to see Ahsoka all the while Zach left to his classes. I went to the gym and arrived just I saw Ahsoka and Cal enter through and I headed off to the boys locker room to change.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I put on my brown no sleeve top and grey running shorts and went out to the gym with Cal to stretch, then Skyguy came out and he waved, I smiled and waved back. I just imagined his worn out face as he finished his now daily fourth lap and he still has a good 52 minuets left of gym. I'm pretty good, considering I'm not only in the band but I'm in the track team too and we also do laps everyday.

After warm ups we go off in our usual groups like the witches, warlock, and wizards fly brooms, the goblins, elves and werewolves do the obstacle courses. The vampires, fairies and pixies do the flying obstacle courses and the all the water creatures like mermaids do swimming. I went off to go do my flying course and I saw a sweating Skyguy walking away to his group and getting a broom.

**Anakin's POV**

I was EXHAUSTED! I took a broom and headed to the track outside, we all lined up and got ready to take off. There was one fence between the flying groups and one on the other side seperating us from the ground obstacle courses. I watched as Ahsoka took off and went through the obstacles then my attention went back to my class as Mister Wilson taught us how to fly a broom. Mister Wilson was a wizard too, so it wasn't that bad I thought.

"Okay everyone, today we'll have a broom race, 3 laps first one to reach the finish line wins. Not only that but this year we'll be having a broom racing team!" Coach Wilson said. The team cheered in excitement. "Now when I pull the trigger it means go. Now ready, set...Boom!" Coach yelled and we took off. I was in first place for a while until someone passed me and took the lead. Then all of a sudden a ball came out and hit the guy in first place. He fell off his broom holding on with one hand and got back up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, since you were all doing so well I had to make it harder so you have to dlodge the balls, it you get hit it will leave a paint mark. Don't worry you can wash the paint right off." Coach yelled through a speaker. Although I think he was smiling, anyway I only got hit a few times and they were red balls, so I had red paint all over me looking like blood, in fact they were all red balls so we looked like we just died or something.

I won by the way, it would've been someone else but he got hit by a ball and I took the lead. After the race Coach called me up "You're really good, have you thought of joining the broom racing team?" he asked. "Sure, I have nothing else to do." I said thinking about how Ahsoka won't be able to hang out after school. "Great, well tryouts are tomorrow at 3pm right here in the gym." Coach said. "Now go along so you don't miss your next class."

* * *

**That's all I have for today, I'm pooped. Please Review too!**


	3. After School

**Hi it's me, sorry I haven't been able to update in a while I very busy with chores and everything. Ughhhh! Anyway I do not own Star Wars the clone Wars although I do own Zach, Esperanza, Ella, Harry, Cal, Liz, and all faculty in the school not to mention uniforms and Ahsoka's vampire outfit and pajamas that I mentioned and songs from Mythical Time. Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

The school bell just rang and I was heading to my room to drop off my stuff and head to the music room for band practice. I entered my room to see Cal looking for her base guitar.

"Hey Ahsoka, have you seen my guitar I can't find it." Calpurnia said scratching her head.

"Don't you remember, you left it with Esp so she can fix the chords." I said rolling my eyes. Esp was our drummer, and our instrument fixer, whenever it was a soft song she would play acoustic. She was a witch and said she saw Skyguy in Spells and Potions class. She had medium long wavy dirty blonde hair hair with blue and green streaks. Her white skin had been colored with dark blue eyeshadow, and lip balm. Not to mention everyday she wore a necklace with a gold chain and a little heart hanging from it.

"Oh right, thanks Ahsoka! Remember at the music room as soon as possible." Cal said smiling. "No problem." I said getting my microphone from under my bed with a small notebook filled with songs. Cal headed out the door to find Esp aka Esperanza. After making sure the mic was good I headed off to the music room on my way there I bumped into Skyguy heading down a different hallway.

"Oh hey Skyguy, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh I'm heading off to the tryouts for broom flying." Skyguy said with a smile. "See I told you you'll be able to do something around here. Well, good luck you're gonna need it. It's a tough team to get on and all the people on that team are jerks, don't get sucked in." I said smiling with a bit of worry in my eyes. "Don't worry I won't. Later." Skyguy said before going down the hallway and turned around walking backwards and waved with a confident smile on his face before walking forwards again. I waved back and headed to the music room with my mic and notebook in hand.

_In the music room..._

"Hi guys I said waving as I entered the room. Cal was testing her base guitar pleased with the sound and Esp was getting her drums ready. I looked around for our electric guitar player Where's Liz? I asked looking down the hallway hoping to spot her.

"Late once again she is." Esp said doing a perfect imitation of Master Yoda before laughing out loud. Esp is not only a witch but can copy any voice she hears perfectly without practicing. Liz a.k.a. Lizzie was our electric guitar player. She's a fairy although she's usually in human form cause she doesn't like being small. Lizzie came bursting through the doors

"Sorry, sorry I'm late it's just that I got held up by the cute hall monitor for running. Although I managed to get out of a day of detention. Oh by the way I can't practice on friday cause I just got a date." Lizzie said trying to get her stuff out. Liz had dark waist high ginger hair pink skin and had a red brown highlights and always wore a flower in her hair. She only wore lip balm and blush when it came to make-up.

She got in her guitar position and nodded her head signaling she was ready and an upbeat tune began. The electric sounded like it was saying one, two, one, two, three GO! Electric came in and then drums the music coursed. We were practicing for the Halloween dance that we have every year when we can go out in plain sight.

**_Chorus:_**

_"We can do anything tonight it's now time. Going out in plain sight like we're normal. But we're not, mortals going everywhere. Like we are all alone we go down the streets. No longer alive. Werewolves howl at the full moon, witches fly right by. Skeletons come back to life. Vampires go out for a bite, check under your bed there might be a monster ready for midnight._

_Halloween night has come now, time for us to go out. Free to leave, going everywhere in plain sight one question still remains who believes we're real. Darkness from the moon shines going over everything. Creepy, scary monsters they call us but we are just like them. Almost time to go out time is ticking tick tock tick tock. Almost time for the time to all leave, going through our own lives everywhere we see others and those who aren't._

_Time is an hour away but why can'tit just go faster. Leaves are rustling, birds no longer chirping. Bats fly out into the night, the moon is full and blood red tonight._

**_Chorus_**

___Time is ticking only one minute. The clock now chimes it's now midnight we all leave for it's our night. We go out into the streets like we are but only trick or treating. Going down, going down the devil says when he comes up. We are all free to roam this darky night we go into the night. We all just get out for this big night. (spooks everywhere, filled with fright. Monsters go out tonight.) We all do something different tonight..._

**___Chorus_**

___Time is ticking and we'll soon have to go back, and we have never been so happy. Only a few hours till the sun comes up and we will soon go back to our own lives in our different dimension. Only hours away we are so close. Tonight we are suspended for a short time to go out in the open only a few, a few hours... only a few hours. (So close so close so close till we go back) Tonight.. tonight, tonight._

**___Chorus_**

___The sun comes up in a few minutes, we have to go back. Go back, into our darkness, darkness. In a different world we will flee to wait for next year. Next year we will have our night, and hope it will last longer. But for now our time is over... over... our time here is over. To go back tonight, tonight, tonight tonight." _I finished stressing out the last word.

"Great job, raise your hand if you think this should be our opening act." Cal said raising her hand with everyone else's. "Who thinks we should also take requests but put all songs we know in a book?" Cal asked and once again but with a pause for thinking they all agreed.

"Hey if any of you need me I'll be meeting my friend Skyguy." I said packing up my mic while everyone else put away their stuff too. Esp paused, "Who's Skyguy?" Esp asked.

"Yeah who?" asked Lizzie. "He's Ahsoka's friend." Cal said not letting me answer. Cal and Esp stared at me with a weird smile before Liz said "Ohhhh someone has a boyfriend!" with a gleeful smile. "Come on, where did you meet him?" she asked.

"He's not my boyfriend, just a friend." Ahsoka said with shivers up her spine about the thought. "Anyway, don't forget today we have the slumber party. Cal's and my room remember?" I said. "Are you going to bring your boyfriend, did he ask you to the dance?" Esp said not hearing what I said about me and Skyguy. "No besides, why would I date my brother? That's just weird." I said making up a story that I told Skyguy yesterday about him being my adopted brother.

" You aren't the same species how can you be siblings?" Cal said suspiciously. "He's my adopted brother." I said rolling my eyes. " 'Kay, I believe you. Well I got to do homework and set up for the party, I mean why not party on a Friday night?" Liz said happily.

_Later that day like one or two hours later..._

Cal and I were prepping our room when Skyguy came in as I just finished phoning the school restaurant for two boxes of peperoni & cheese pizza which should come up in a good 45 minutes. I was in a red T-shirt and long red pants with Coca-Cocoa all over the jeans and once in the middle of the T-shirt. Cal just came out of the bathroom with a green Tee with the Sprito logo that looked like the Sprite logo and light green shorts that had a yellow trim. She took one look at Skyguy and backed into the bathroom with a "I'll leave you alone" look.

"What are you guys doing, and what's with the Coca-Cocoa and Sprito on the table not to mention the balloons?" Skyguy asked questionably. "Slumber party, oh yeah which means GIRLS only. In other words you're trespassing on girl property. Later bro. " I said before shoving him out the door with a sign in my hand. I shut the door in his face only to open it up a few seconds later and slam a GIRLS ONLY sign on the door.

**Anakin's POV**

I huffed at the sign that stopped every boy in the known universe. I headed back to my room and turned the corner to see two girls knock on Ahsoka's door. One had waist length hair with a red brown highlights the same color as Obi-Wan's but a bit darker not to mention light skin. She had pajama's on along with the other girl. The first girl had a tan T-shirt with the words "Warning, do not feed chocolate!" written in brown to match her knee length tan shorts and brown sleeping bag.

The other girl had a light blue tee that said "I'm in the army, I travel, meet new people, and **shoot some of them in the face!" **in dark blue letters with blue camo pants that went up to her ankles. She also had dirty blonde hair like mine but longer and with blue green highlights and dark blue eyeshadow plus a gold necklace that had a heart on it. I remember seeing her in my Spells & Potions class. She even had a camo blue sleeping bag.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my dorm. When I went into my room Zach was at his bed pretending to read a book.

"Dude, I thought you were going to be with your girly friend. What happened?" he asked putting down the book. " She kicked me out so she can have her girls only slumber party." I said pretty annoyed. " Un- ac-ceptable." Zach said. " Did she put the girls only sign on the door?" he asked. " Uh yeah, why?" I said suspiciously. "WE will get back at them! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Zach said laughing. Then he turned back serious, "But we only have enough time for two pranks cause I need to do homework." he said. "Deal." I said happily.

_At Ahsoka's room next to the window..._

**Ahsoka's POV**

The music was up and Cal and I were doing a dance twister competition while Cal and Esp watched eagerly waiting for their turn. I was right in the middle in my big solo when I got pelted with what I think was Sprito and Coca-Cocoa balloons.

"Ahhh!" we all screamed and ran for cover. "Take that! Boys Rule!" I heard Skyguy laugh still throwing. Until we hid behind my bed waiting for us to come out of our hiding place. I looked at the girls and they nodded knowing the unspoken plan. We all stood up and Zach the prank king threw a balloon and Liz caught it. The boy's smile fell in a second. "Uh oh." they said in sync. Liz threw the balloon and hit Skyguy.

Then the small war started, Liz caught balloons and we threw them. Did I mention Liz was the greatest dodge ball catcher EVER! The boys ended up retreating as I yelled "Skyguy you're so CHILDISH!" pissed off at theirr now failed prank. WE soon went back and just rinsed our hair or face or arms where we got hit.

We closed the door in case of another prank. After getting it of we decided to tell scary stories next to the 10 flashlights so it looks like a campfire. We got in our sleeping bags to get comfy when we all started to scratch. We scratched all over the boys came to the window and said "Losers!" before quickly leaving. We kept scratching until we decided to wash off the itching powder by taking a shower quickly washing our clothes.

When we all finished we decided to watch a movie and lock our window. After a while the power went out "Very funny you guys it's not working." I said annoyed. Then I heard two screams and the power went back on just to see my Bff's Esp and Liz were missing!

* * *

**That's it. Please Review!**


	4. School Dance Preperation

**Hi guys! Last time Esp and Liz got kidnapped. Oh, No! What will happen? Anyway I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. Although I do own the school and everything inside it except for Anakin and Ahsoka, and Ahsoka's outfit.**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

Cal and I stared in shock for our very best friends and half the band had just disappeared! The weird part was that they were suppose to kidnap vampire girls, not fairy and witches girls. Then I remembered something, Liz and Esp were right behind Cal and I. They're suppose to get us but took Liz and Esp instead! We ran to Skyguy's room on the other side of campus since boys and girls were suppose to be kept apart.

When we got to his room we banged on the door taking turns.

"Ahsoka, what do you need?" he asked the door behind him to not disturb his friend. He saw the frantic on our faces "What's wrong what happened?" he asked his voice rising.

We both said at the same time, "Esp and Liz got kidnapped!" we practially yelled. "How is that possible? They're not vampires." he said confused.

"I'm afraid they mistook them for us." I said. "Okay, but we need you guys to be on the down low. Which means no performance until we get this guy or girl." Skyguy said sternly. "Although you can go, blend in with the crowd. Although I will get someone to help, I'll get Rex. I'll protect Cal and Rex will protect you." Skyguy said.

"Why can't you be with Ahsoka?" Cal asked. "Because, it'll be weird for a master to have to protect his padawan. Plus it'll be weird for a brother to date his sister don't you think." Skyguy said smirking.

"Don't forget it's a costume ball, and you also have to wear a mask." I added. "Well that was lucky, anyway you need to get rest for tomorrow ' kay?" We nodded and left.

_The next morning..._

I woke thinking of bad things. Great not only have I lost my two friends but I'm on the decoration committee with the League. As in their out of your League, they always make someone feel bad. Not to mention they check to see who is going with who. So since I'm going with Rex, they're going to be in vulture form. I thought getting out of bed.

They're gonna be constant flirting with Rex since everyone else already has a date and pick on me. Not to mention since Skyguy just signed up to keep an eye on me means the picking goes on double. There is 6 of them so 3 flirting with Rex and 3 flirting with Skyguy. The League is like actual vultures except they wear make up and pink mini-skirts with sleeveless shirts.

We call 5 of them bee workers cause they do whatever their queen bee Sabrina says. The worst part about that is that one of my old friends from kindergarten is there. Aylana, she had bright red hair, white skin and blue eyes. She was always cheery that's why she also has a bright and cheery yellow on her outfit everyday. Then the triplets Tiffany, Lindsey, and Ella. They're all a bunch of air heads with bright yellow hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

The only difference is that everyone of them has a streak in their hair, Tiffany has hot pink, Ella has light pink, and Lindsey has light red. Plus to be more annoying, every sentence starts with like, and it sounds like a question in a snobbish voice, well not Ella she has a normal voice. This is one of my best imitations of Tiffany, "Like, I don't get my homework of the division of fractions and I need like help?" It's so fun to make fun of the airheads I thought giggling inside.

Then there's Hilary, she has red hair but duller, green eyes, and pink skin and no matter what she always has her hair in curls. I'm also pretty sure that she has extensions too. She's always second in charge of Sabrina, her voice like what she suggests is an order instead and whenever someone out of the League talks to her she ignores them and says her trademark catch phrase.

"Do hear something, or is it one of those low-people who with the ugly disease." before laughing her snobbish laugh and walking away.

If it's a compliment she turns to the person and for example if someone says "Nice clothes" she say "Of course, it's easy to know who has better clothes. Too bad your mommy still picks your 's out, or are you one of those fashion impaired?"

Now the queen bee Sabrina, she has brown hair, brown eyes, and perfectly barfing tan skin. Not to mention she has red lipstick on her everyday. She has a regular voice not snobbish, which is weird since she's the queen of snobby people, hence Queen Bee. Whenever they walk down the halls they walk like an arrow ready to humiliate someone. Sabrina at the top, her two trusted red heads Hilary and Aylana, and the triplets in the back.

When there's a new couple she tries to break them apart, when a couple is at their weakest. By humiliating them to the fullest, although we all normally just hide in the bathroom or in our lockers for those who fit, or running to the saftey of our classrooms. Even the bullies are afraid of them, because if their secrets get out their reputation can plummet into nerd territory. The cheerleaders say the League is their idol.

No one can stand up to them since like I said their daddy is the owner, and their class A whiners, that's also why so many teachers have been fired. I've been a straigt-A student which makes me and eligable target.

_After school in the cafeteria where the dance is being held..._

I was working on the float when out of my eye I saw the League zeroing in on Skyguy, poor guy I thought. Let's just hope Padme is just enough for Skyguy. I bit my lip waiting for the terror to start. Please Padme through the force help Skyguy resist PLEASE! I stared as they came up to Skyguy who was helping another guy put up the banner. He climbed down the water to get a drink of water from the bottled water I gave since it was really hard work.

He just closed the bottle when they reached him.

**Anakin's POV**

A group of girls were coming up to me. Ahsoka warned me about them, the League. Please help me Padme. I thought nervously as I went down the ladder, I took a drink of bottled water to calm me when one of them tapped my shoulder with a long pink fingernail. I noticed there were only three I soon saw the other three with someone else.

"Like, hi. I'm Lindsey and this is like my sisters Ella and Tiffany?" she said smiling. "Oh yeah, hi." I said in a bored tone. The other named Tiffany spoke up.

"Like we heard you're new here?" Tiffany said flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"So like, are you available to go to the dance in the cafeteria on Friday?" Ella said her voice less snobbish. "Um, aren't we already in the cafeteria and isn't it Thursday?" I asked a bit puzzled. "Oh right." Ella said blushing.

"Like, since we're both in Mortal History and I need tutoring? Would you like tutor me tonight?" Lindsey said. Airheads. I thought. I was getting nervous unable to know what to do next. I Anakin Skywalker, faced Sith, battled them and did many crash landings all unafraid. But nervous to death of three airheads? How did that happen? Uh oh, they're coming closer. Help! Someone! Even Dooku! I got an idea, boy is Ahsoka gonna hate me.

"No, I'm busy although my sister Ahsoka might be able to help you." I said, they backed away shocked. "Ahsoka is like, your sis? But like, you're not even the same species? That's like soo confusing?" Lindsey said. "We were both adopted from the same place." I said shrugging like it was no big deal. "Ohh like, you poor thing." Ella said her eyes saying she ment it.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Soon, the brats left Skyguy and met up with the rest of the group they talked to each other staring at me intently like Boba Fett at Master Windu. They walked over to me, "Uh oh what did Skyguy do to me this time?" I thought nervously.

Sabrina walked up to me with her group in arrow form.

"Poor Ahsoka, I didn't know you were adopted. So just to be nice I'm gonna let you be head of the dance committee." Sabrina said, I used my mind to see if she was telling the truth. I figured out that she was telling the truth and that both her parents and all of her family even her, well not newborns were all adopted. She handed out the clipboard and I took it. The others looked at her shocked except Aylana.

"Thanks, is this some kinda trick?" I asked narrowing my eyes. She smiled, "No Ahsoka, I'm just like you. Why don't you sit with us sometime during lunch outside by the fountain?" my eyes widened. "Uh, sure." I said stuttering a bit. I stood there shocked, like I just got off the ship when Skyguy does his special landing. (a.k.a. crash landing) I still haven't got used to it by the way.

Skyguy looked at me with concerned as I stood still for a while. I sent a mesage to him through the force. "The Queen Bee was actually nice, she left me in charge not to mention invited me to sit by her during lunch. She was really nice, no joke." I said. Now Skyguy's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Would I really make up something like that." I said recovering from the shock and getting back to work. "But let's get this straight, I'll never be her." I thought. "And I'll make sure of it." Skyguy said sternly.

Just then something made my day. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey, kid." I recgonized Rex's voice anywhere. I turned around and hugged him. Hard. I heard back at the barracks people were saying that I shouldn't be allowed back and other mean stuff, while Rex stood up for me.

* * *

**OMG! Rex is here! Yeah! The best clone trooper in the universe! Remember only hints of Rexsoka. Please Review! Thanks!**


	5. Still decorating

**Hi! S****o far on Myth Prep we had a few shockers, and Rex is back! Go Rex! Anyway, I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars although I do own everything in the school and Ahsoka's vampire look, not to mention all the outfits. Now (Deep voice) TIME TO READ!**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

It was almost time for dinner that I was gonna have with Cal at the school cafe. I was still hugging Rex since I was SO glad to see him again! I let go and smiled so big I thought I looked like the chesired cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Rex what are you doing here?" I said my voice trying not to scream.

"General Skywalker said you needed protection. What did you do now?" Rex asked with a smirk. "Nothing." I snuck a glance at Skyguy smiling in my direction. "Well, I'm heading over to the school cafe for dinner, you wanna come?" I asked thinking Cal's jealous face of how I really was stuck with a bunch of cute guys in the Republic. "I love too." Rex said with a grin. "Cool, but first I have to take care of a few things before we go since I was just appointed to head of dance committee." I said going over to the League.

I thought in my head, your rein of terror is over League.

"Snips..." I heard Skyguy in my head. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt them, public humiliation yes, hurt no. Plus it's time they get what's coming to them after 6 long years through middle and high school groups." I thought. "Fine, just don't go to the darkside okay?" he said. "Sure... wow this is one really long room, no wonder the dance is here." I thought. Skyguy left my thoughts.

I walked over to the League, smiling my smile easily mistaken for "hi, I like you" for people who don't know me. It's really my "I'm gonna get you no matter what and you can't stop me." smile.

"Like, hi Ahsoka. Like, who is the cute newcomer?" airhead Tiffany said flipping her hot pink streak and waving while I could tell Rex was feeling nervous in his school uniform and looked away. I tried to remember the story which this part made me the most nervous of all. I started sweating before I put on my best snobbish voice and rudely said "My boyfriend, now back off." seeming steamed, which I was since Rex deserves a lot better than an airhead. I mean, if you told her the specific name for a blaster her mind would go blank.

"Don't worry, we won't bother him." Sabrina said shooting a look that made Tiffany squirm. I turned to Sabrina, "Anyway, I need some help made specifically for you guys." I said.

"Like, what kind of help?" Ella eagerly said twisting her like pink streak eager to help with something she thought was gonna be fun. "Well, we need two helpers for signing people into the dance. That job will belong to Tiffany and Lindsey, and since it's a renaissance theme I need you to be dressed in red puffy dresses and to be there for the whole time." I said like it was the best job in the world.

Ella snickered, "Looks like you're gonna have to cancel your dates." pointing at the two with mouths hanging. I turned to Ella, "You too, I need someone to give out tickets to go in, all night." I said. "Doesn't bother me , I actually don't have a date unless you call reading a thick book and listening to music a date." Ella said shrugging her shoulders. Her sisters looked at her in shock, "Yes, I can read! Plus, I only pretended to be dumb so Sabrina won't kick me off the League when she found out a few years ago. Can I at least where a dress in blue?" She said. "Sure, why not?" I said shrugging.

I turned to Hilary, "Yeah, and how our mascot the Griffen will be there, well he got threw up and we need you to put on the costume. Here this should help you, did I forget to mention he threw up in the costume?" I said giving Hilary a bottle of air freshener. Her face twisted in disgust and horror.

"What! How can you do that to me?" Hilary said shocked. "Easy, I just did." I said smiling. I looked at Sabrina happily, "Plus, we will also have a few games to raise money, and I need you in the dunk tank, and wear regular clothes okay?" I said. Before I could talk to Aylana they walked away, except for Aylana.

"Nice, never thought I see someone stand up to them." Aylana said impressed. I turned to her, "What happened? We were best friends." I asked a bit hurt at the memory. She looked at me shocked, "What? We're still friends. I just have to do something important, you know the gossip column?" she asked keeping her voice low. "Yeah, the anonymous Tart, her motto, Only the sour show up." I said until it hit me. "You're Tart?" I said with a little excitement. She nodded, "But keep hush-hush, if they find out then Tart and me will be astila bye bye." she said laughing a little.

"Anyway, I need you to be the announcer, and to wear a black dress with red and gold, with black lipstick." I said. She beamed, "Thanks, I've been dying to wear black but I have to wear girly girl pink all the time. Plus, they'll think it's torture since they think I only like pink and yellow and has massive stage fright." she said trying to not laugh at how wrong they were. "Stage fright? Man, they're way off you were the one who wanted everyone to be there for the very first rehersal." I said laughing.

"I looked at my watch,"Well I gotta go, I promised Cal that we work together while having dinner to study. Later." I said. "Later." Aylana said before joining the others pretending to look shocked. The League looked at me with their "Target sighted, missle ready to fire." look, I can tell I was out of the group, but I didn't care.

Rex came over, with a smile "The League huh?" Rex said impressed. "How did you know?" I asked puzzled. "General Skywalker told me and their rein of terror." Rex said moving his in exaggeration. I laughed "Since you're undercover you're gonna have to stop calling Skyguy general, say Anakin instead." I suggested. "Fine but it's gonna be weird for me." Rex said smiling trying to think of himself calling Skyguy Anakin. " It's still gonna be a while, and I only have to check the floats, games, dragon rides, sign up station, food stands,music picks, and DJ." I said looking around.

"You want me to help?" said Rex. "You always want to help me, nut sure why not? I need you to check on the food stands, dragon rides, sign up station and games. While I do floats, music picks, and DJ." I said which in other words he gets half the room and I get the other half. "Got it." Rex said heading off.

While I went over to the other side to do my work. I started with the DJ, Henry. He was a werewolf although he's normally in human form. He has ruffled dark brown hair, in a beiber like way. (You suck Beiber!) Light skin, brown eyes, and this time was wearing a graphic tee with a skull and cross bones on it with a red background, oh and he's british so there's also the accent.

"Hi Ahsoka, so you're now captain huh?" Henry said still cleaning his records. "Yup, anyway what happened to the CDs?" I asked. "Don't worry, I have all 29 right here." Henry said holding up one of them, it was a boring classical music one. "Are they all classical music?" I asked. "Yup, the League wanted it to be more renissance, or as I call it boring." Henry said rolling his eyes.

"Return them, this is the 21st century, not the 5th." I said. "Well how are we gonna get CDs?" Henry asked pretty confused. I thought, "We can get students to donate them but to also mark them so we can give them back." I said finally. "Good idea love, I'll get right on that." he said and left to get some poster paper.

I went over to the floats, and this year we wanted to go green so we're using pumpkins, flowers, dead leaves, even real bats! Not to mention dead wood we found, and it surprisingly it helps makes the under part that we use instead of barb wire. We have the fairies and pixies working on a flower float to represent our garden club, the vampires and werewolves are working on a halloween graveyard float out of dead leaves and twigs.

The goblins and elves are working on a team for our successful football team the Griffens for never losing a single game that looks like a griffen our mascot but in the breast section there putting a weak banner with our symbol for the football team to go through. The banshees are making a giant jack-o-lantern with some faries to go in and put lights on when the clock strikes midnight.

Plus every year, a certain kind of group will do the King and Queen float, this year it's the witches and wizards. (Yes, Skyguy too.) They seemed to be working on a haunted house theme for it. Skyguy quickly put on a little cracked window and decided to put a live bat on it too. The bat flew off and Skyguy went chasing after it.

I started with the fairies and pixies."Great job, how about putting a bush or two in the corners, and toss some flowers out during the parade." I suggested. The faries huddled to think over the idea.

One turned to me, "That's a great idea Ahsoka! It might get more people to join the club!" The club nodded in excitement, " Yeah!" they all said in sync, and hurried to get the things needed. I then went over to the the vampires and werewolves. Henry was there and was arguing with one of our hispanic vampire transfers,May. May had her black hair in curls with brown eyes and Latino skin to match. She was wearing a jeans and a plaid tee.

"It should have bats! Not wolves you dumb fleebag!" May said angirly, May was usually peaceful so this must of gone on for a long time. " No way love, wolves howling will make it scarier! Bats only fly around while wolves howl and growl, and are always used in a scary movie." Henry protested. "Guys guys, what's going on here?" I said getting on the float. "This beast wants robotic wolves on this float instead of real bats!" May accused pointing at Henry. "Yeah but this crumpet stealer wants bats and that could cause trouble." Henry huffed. "Well why not use both, like bats on the tombstones, and wolves on the ground." I said. "I can live with that." they said still glaring at each other.

I soon went to the football team adding last minuete touches & coloring the banner but with lots of holes in it. They grumbled and threw it away befroe getting a new one. "Why don't you guys use paint instead?" I asked. They thought it over got off the float and sneaked over to the banshee's float and took some red. "Uh, that's not what I meant but okay." I said before leaving.

The banshees were wildly looking for orange paint.

"Where is it where is it?" one of them said looking around wildly.

Another one said, "We're all out Katey." with a bored tone. Katey looked at me, "Do you know where we can get more orange paint?" she asked hopfully. "No, but why don't you get some orange and yellow paint and mix them together, plus you get twice the paint. It's all in the supply closet in the top shelf." I said. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Katey said before rushing off to the supply closet. Then I went over to the last float, the King and Queen one. "Hi Skyguy, looking good, it's coming along nicely." I said eyeing the chairs.

" Thanks Snips." he said before adding a pot of dead flowers to a corner. I met Rex near the door and since our jobs were done and went to the cafe and I was already late but only by five minutes or so.

* * *

**Whew that's it! Please Review! Come on, you know you want to.**


	6. At Lunch and the Rails

**Hi! I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars although I do own everything in the school, and Ahsoka's vampire form.**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

Rex and I headed off to the school cafe talking about how things were at the Republic. We soon saw Cal looking at me with a "You're in trouble and it's lecture time." face, her arms were folded, her right foot taping and did not seem to care that Rex was there.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for ten minuets, and you know how I am about being on time." Cal said steaming.

"Yeah, you sure show it by arriving 5 minuets late for every class." I said rolling my eyes. "Touche, but don't do it again then I feel rejected." Cal said making an "I'm sorry I erupted about that, but you still have to face consequences." face. "If it makes you feel better then I'll face my consequences by buying lunch." I said. She considered it for a moment before agreeing.

"So, who's your friend?" Cal asked straightening up.

"I'm Rex." Rex said shaking hands with Cal. She grinned, "Well nice to meet you, so are you going together to the Halloween dance?" Cal asked. "Sure we are, we just need to get costumes." I said getting a tray for the lunch line buffet. "You mean you haven't gotten them yet, but today is the dance!" Cal said picking a small salad and a pack of croutons.

"Don't worry, we just need costumes and shoes. We're going to the school mall at north campus, you wanna go? I just know how much you like helping when it comes to fashion." I said grabbing a peach iced tea. "Well, if you insist, but we all meet at the school rail glides as soon as school is over." She said grabbing a mango iced tea. The rail glides were a like a small train, but with only seats they can go anywhere on campus.

When we reached the end of the line Rex and I swiped our cards and went to a booth near the back. All of a sudden Cal jumped up and said "Oh my god!" Rex looked around for danger, "What's wrong?" Rex asked. "I forgot my dessert! Be right back." Cal said before hurrying off back towards the lunch line.

Rex stared dumbfounded, "What?" he said hoplessly confused. I answered "Cal always has a dessert, she thinks that if she doesn't get one she'll be mean." I said rolling my eyes. "Why?" Rex asked once again. "Dunno, but the good part is she gets us dessert too." I said just as Cal came over with 3 fudge brownies covered with mashmellow sauce. I licked my lips as she came closer, apparently so did Rex.

_At the rail glides at 3pm..._

We met at the rail glides ready to go, I was the second with Cal being the first. Rex finally came after realizing he went to the wrong rail glide and he brought Skyguy too. I bet if he thought that if he was going so was Skyguy.

* * *

**That's it for now! The second one is coming up! Please Review!**


	7. At the mall

**Hi! Anyway it's time for Ahsoka and Cal to go shopping! Yup, this is how you torture boys. Anyway, I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars although I do own everything in the school and the school.**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Come on guys, let's go!" I said excitedly tugging Rex foward to the mall entrance while Cal tugged Skyguy. I snickered to myself, this is gonna be fun I thought.

"Maaaan, you guys are slowpokes. My grandma goes faster than this!" Cal laughed still tugging on Skyguy.

"Careful, that's my robot arm I don't want you to tug it off!" Skyguy grimaced from the pain and Cal did as he said.

"This is one order I DON'T want to listen to." Rex said sadly as I tugged him along. "Come on it'll be fun! We'll pay for dinner if you guys want at the food court." I said dragging them into the store. They thought for a while before murmering "Fine." glumly. We happily looked around the store before thrusting them a whole bunch of different tuxes and pushed them into the fitting rooms. It was a bit of a fight but we got them in.

Rex came out first with a cream colored one and a black bow tie. Cal looked at me and made a "Really?" face. I gave Rex a thumbs down and he went back in, but not before rolling his eyes and sighing. Skyguy came out and had a dark purple one with black lining, I grimaced and Cal gave Skyguy the thumbs down.

Rex came out in a traditional black one and Cal gave me thumbs up that I gave to Rex. He smiled and went back in to change into his school uniform. Skyguy came out with a white one with a black lining, I smiled, Cal looked and him and said, "Perfect." Skyguy let out a sigh of relief and went in to change into his regular clothes.

After they both came out I turned to them and said, "Now it's my turn." they seemed to perk up a little and Cal giggled at that.

**Cal's POV**

We went to a different store filled with dresses, I groaned this was gonna take a long time. Ahsoka and I took five dresses and Ahsoka went into the dressing room since I already had one.

Ahsoka came out with a blue one, it was a no shoulder so a lace was around her neck. It had sequins, and had a X like form where her stomach was and showed her stomach with a slit in the side of the skirt part that went up to her waist. She also had matching blue gloves that went up to her elbow. "What do you think?" Ahsoka asked pleasant with me trying to keep my mouth from dropping. "No." Skyguy said sternly, Ahsoka frowned and went back inside.

Ahsoka came out a minute later with a gold dress. It was a one shoulder that had a black lining for the shoulder part and ruffles up all the way. Skywalker and I made a disgusted face so she went back inside.

She came out again with a sky blue one that was sparkly up until the waist, a blue lace underneath that and underneath that was sky blue ruffles in a princess like way. I looked and mouthed "Oh no way, that not gonna happen." and Ahsoka went back inside.

Ahsoka got back out later with a white dress that just barely went past her below her hips, it had a brown outline at the top and underneath it was orange,blue,and lime in thin lines. Skyguy said in a quick tone, "Too short." Ahsoka sighed and said "It's impossible with you guys." while rolling her eyes and going back inside.

She came out with the last dress, it was a red one with a silk lace around her neck crisscross style. It was also ruffled sideways in the breast area, and underneath was a thin glittery dark red line and the rest was silky except the second layer on the skirt part which was a see through sparkly covering the silky first she twirled there was a criss cross form on her back that her head tails covered a bit.

But before I could say anything Skyguy said "Wow Snips, you actually look hot." Ahsoka smile turned to a frown, "What do you mean by actually?" her eyes narrowing. Rex stiffled a laugh, before saying "You really did it now sir." still trying not to laugh at his General's dilema. I finally decided to say something "Ahsoka you might want to be careful or else I'll steal your dress." giving her an evil smile.

"You better not, or I'll steal your guitar," Ahsoka said knowing that's my weakness. "Fine." I replied and Ahsoka went to the cashier to choose a mask which was a red one with gold trimming and a few gold beads on a two strings hanging on the end which all she needs to do to wear it is hold it up to her face with a stick.

After we paid we went to the food court and got burgers, hot dogs, and pizza, some of us got seconds and we washed it down with fries and a soda. When we were done we were all tired so we raced back to the dorms to try and see who would be the fastest.

1st Ahsoka

2cd Me

3rd Rex

4th Anakin

The reason Skyguy was last was cause he tripped and landed on his face! Ha Ha! It was so HILARIOUS! But we didn't have time to waste since the dance was in a good five hours.

* * *

**What do you think? Please Review! Ha ha, a new record two chapters in one day! Later, plus those who review gets a virtual pizza, burger, or hot dog with a soda and fries to go.**


	8. Dance and Cell

**Hello! Hi! How are you guys doing? I'm hyper, it's fun to be hyper! I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS ALTHOUGH I DO OWN THE SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING IN IT!**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

Cal and I were getting ready for the dance which is in a good 30 minutes. I wondered what Cal's dress looks like since no one ever saw it.

"So what do you think?" Cal's voice startled me I turned around and saw Cal in a dark brown one shoulder dress that went up to her knees underneath that were brown leggings and brown leather boots with laces in the back.

"Nice I was worried, you never liked dresses." I said smiling. "Well duh, I rather die then wear a dress." Cal said adding a brown necklace. I looked at the clock, "Uh, oh. You might wanna hurry up the guys are coming in a few minutes." I said. Cal nodded, "Got it, let me just come my hair." Cal said grabbing a brush.

There was a knock on the door, and I went to answer it.

There stood Rex and Skyguy in they're tuxes smiling "Hi Ahsoka, you ready?" Rex asked,I looked back at Cal who nodded, "Yeah we're ready." I said and opened the door a little more. Cal came out in her outfit smiling and Skyguy lead the way to the rail glides.

"Well we're here." Skyguy said as we got off the rail glides and started walking towards the lunch room. We opened the doors and the room was filled with noise we couldn't hear each other! "It's a good idea Henry took my advice!" I yelled since instead of ballroom music it was pop and rock. "What?" Skyguy yelled through the music. "Never mind!" I yelled once again.

Cal and I went over to get some drinks since we were pretty thirsty. We saw Rex and Skyguy yelling to each other trying to talk. Then all of a sudden the room went pitch black I heard Cal scream, and the next thing I knew a rag was over my mouth and I passed out.

_Later at some mysterious place that I don't even know..._

I woke up my head was woozy, I tried to hold my head to stop the headache but my hands were tied behind my back, and when my senses were fully back I noticed my mouth was covered by duct tape. I looked around to see where I was and I saw Cal next to me our hands tied together. It seemed that we were in a closet I kicked my head backward to wake Cal up and I heard a muffled "OW!" from Cal.

She noticed where we are and her eyes lit up in surprise. She tried to say something in a muffled tone but I couldn't understand her considering she also had tape over her mouth. I started kicking the back of the closet as hard as I could and it fell to the ground.

I stepped out and saw other students who seemed under fed and tortured. They looked like the spirit was sucked out of them and their color was drained, there were Twi-Leks, Togrutas, Humans, Mirilan lots of them. I pushed myself to the ground to get out and Cal ended up on top of me but we got into a better position, I took a better look, they were all vampires. Well almost, I spotted Esp, and Liz in the cell next to us.

I rolled over and got face to face with Esp and Liz. They looked so tired but a little color returned when they saw us they were untied and I showed them our ropes and they untied us. I pulled off my duct tape with a little pain and Cal did the same but she winced.

"Hi Ahsoka, Hi Cal." Esp said weakly before coughing, she was covered in bruises all over her arms with a few minor cuts.

"Nice to see you again, what's happened while we were gone?" Liz asked quietly so her voice was barely heard, a cut was on her face and she looked sad with little room for hope. "Not much Cal said with sympathy on her face, "What happened?"

"We don't know, there's a whole bunch of guards out there so keep your voice quiet. After we were captured we woke up here, we never saw anyone but the guards and a few beatings but no one else. I lost hope that we'll ever get out of here the only person who came here that wasn't a guard was a weird bald woman. She would only ask us if we would join the Sith whoever that is and if we said no we get a beating." Esp said.

I was bewildered, Esp never lost hope even for our school basketball team when we lost 1-47. I searched my mind and realized it was  
Ventress, but what should they know about vampires, they were stupid. How? I realized that a few of our students are allowed to leave the school during the summer they must've found out from one of them. But why only vampires, there are many species, but why vampires?

Just then I heard a door a open and everyone became quiet. We heard shoes clack on the floor looking around and a cell slowly opening and someone being thrown in we pretended to be asleep Cal and I gently layed ourselves down on the floor, it was our cell being opened a thud on the floor close by me said so. The shoes sound stated becoming distant until I couldn't here them anymore.

I looked up and they're was another girl vampire of course. It was Aylana I could tell because she still had our best friend tattoo and another one under it with a lemon making a sour face standing for the gossip column girl whose motto is "only the tart show here." I walked over to Aylana and woke her up, she stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes. I took off the tape and the rope and she perked up.

She looked around before asking "Where are we?" Aylana's voice stuck with confusion. "Keep your voice down , you don't want a guard after you do you?" I asked with a little humor. Cal looked surprised, "You're ?" Cal asked with curiosity, Aylana nodded. The sounds of feet came again, "Quick pretend you're asleep." I quickly said before getting into my position.

The shoes walked past us to inspect I heard a droid say "Seems fine here, what about your section?" the droid asked, and another droid's voice came.

"I'm done, meet back at the headquarters when you're done." it said. "Roger, roger." the droid said before walking off. We got off the floor again. "That was close, too close. Listen I've got a plan to get out of here along with everyone else. No one left behind, we'll talk about it during lunch that's when everyone can get together." Liz said taking over. We looked at her like she spoke Japanese.

Liz was always shy and barely spoke so this was a huge shock to us. " I always knew you had great ideas!" Esp quietly yelled before squishing Liz in a giant hug. "So it's set, we talk about the plan at lunch, keep it quiet to the gaurds yet spread it around to everyone else who's also a prisoner in this garbage can." Cal said. We all nodded and kept quiet.

* * *

**Woohoo, a plan! But what about Rex and Skyguy? In the next chapter you'll see they're view and a bit more.**


	9. Jail Break!

****

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars although I do own everything in Myth Prep the school.**

* * *

**Anakin's POV**

After the scream and the lights going out we looked for Cal and Ahsoka and found them gone! We went to Rex's room for some privacy since he doesn't have a partner. I took out my comlink and called Ahsoka.

" Ahsoka, where are you? Ahsoka answer me!" I said practically yelling through the poor comlink. I waited no answer, Ahsoka for Rex and me is like a little sister. The worst part is that we had no idea where she was.

**Ahsoka's POV**

It was lunch and we all met in this big mess hall where we got globs of goop or something like that, I think mine was moving. (shudders) We discussed the plan, we had two.

Plan 1: We cause a riot and trample all the gaurds to death and bing bang boom we're home free!

Plan 2: We get Liz to change us into gaurds and we pretend we were just smack talking the prisoner. Then we hit the all open button and everyone jumps out and tramples the real gaurds all the way to freedom, and Ventress isn't here since she's too busy being Dooku's lap dog. We all agreed on plan two and told the other prisoners.

"This is a great idea!" I whispered excitedly through bars.

"I know right? But we have to wait till this afternoon when the gaurds do they're rounds so you won't be suspected to be out." Liz said.

"Well, I never suspected for you to come up with an idea like that, this is great!" Aylana said in a soft voice.

"I know right?" Esp said in agreement. "Shhh! Everyone look like you don't know each other!" I said in a whisper. I supposedly fell asleep, Aylana did crying she is an expert crier, Cal and Esp did a "Help me and My spirit is crushed." poses. Luckily we're all great actors, I think I saw Liz looking dazed like she was wondering what she was in the world besides a prisoner.

The droids past us without suspicion, they went to a cell not so far from us and took a freshman worried beyond worried could get, more like terrified. We all went by in silence as we heard them ask the dreaded question in here.

The girl seemed strong and new cause she said "No! I would never betray my kind. Why don't you find some other girl but even if you do that we'll never betray our kind!" a voice shocked me more then anything, it was Dooku's voice.

I gave a worried look and they got the mesaage that he was dangerous to the mission.

"We do not wish to harm you. We juust need your help to defeat our enemies and your free to leave afterwards." Dooku said in his usual calm voice. She must've shaken her head no cause his voice got a bit frustated. "It won't be long trust me." Dooku said once again. There was a short pause cause later she said "Forever?" Dooku's shadow nodded. Another short pause, "Let me think about it." the girl said. She was returned to her cell.

Dooku went to look among the other cells, "Please don't recgonize me." I pleaded. The footsteps came to a stop nearby, who are you young girl in the long dress. "Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!" I thought once more. I slowly turned around and knew I just blew my cover as a "normal" student. "Skywalker's padawan, now what are you doing here?" He said only little confusion came to his voice. My friends but Cal stared at me intently, wondering if there was a mistake.

" I'm a student here." I said baring my fanged teeth with a growl. He looked surprise so did Ventress who was beside him. "You know you're only being held back with the Jedi. Why don't you join us." Ventress seemed most shocked.

I thought for a minute looking at Cal and she did a slight smile that gave me an idea. "You are right, I do need to show my full potential. So why not?" I said with a sly smile. Girls looked at me with hatred and shock. Dooku smiled and ordered the gaurds to open the door. I learned a special technique where you can camoflauge your light force to look like dark. I didn't tell Skyguy for I wanted it to be my own talent. The reason why Dooku bought it.

The door opened, and Dooku grabbed my hand to help me up. We headed to a small room seeable from the cells since there's no door. Dooku lead me down the hall and I followed him. But when he turned I stuck my tounge out at Ventress who did a shocked expression and I quickly turned around and followed Dooku. When we got to the room I leaned against the wall with Dooku still smiling.

But before they could react I pressed the button ran out and yelled with all my might "Jail Break!" Girls were in shock but quickly reacted and ran for freedom at the end of the rooms. We ran and trampled droids. Everyone getting out succesfully.

* * *

**Uh uh. Not over yet! I still have more. Please review this very exciting chapter.**


	10. Reunion and a plan

**Welcome back to Myth Prep! Last week Ahsoka joined the Dark Side! Or so we thought, anyway new chapter! Woohooo! I totally do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars at all!**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

We ran as fast as we could, luckily everyone got out. As soon as we were out we took flight, Esp took her broom and Liz wore her fairy wings. I went to the boy's dorm to meet up with Skyguy and Rex. I knocked on Skyguy's door and I got no answer. So I went to Rex's room. I knocked on the door, no answer so I decided to open it a crack. When I peeked in I saw Skyguy and Rex on seperate beds mourning.

I opened it the rest of the way, and said "Wow, I never thought I get missed so much." their heads looked up with a snap.

"Ahsoka! You're back!" Skyguy yelled as he wrapped me in a bear hug. Rex smiled as he too wrapped me in a bear hug. "Uh guys, let go you're squishing me!" I said with breath going out of my lungs.

They stepped back with now concerned faces, "How did you get out?" Rex asked. I pretended to join Dooku, pushed the button that opened all cells and did a jail break before running just fast enough for him to be surrounded by fellow vampires." I said quite pleased with myself. Skyguy'sw eyes widened, "You met Dooku? Alone?" Skyguy said, uh oh, over protective brother mode.

"Don't worry, I had about 5,000 vampires, 1 fairy, and 1 witch for backup, Ventress was there to. So it was 5,002 against 2." I said thoughtfully. Their faces softened a bit, "We have to catch Dooku." Skyguy said pounding his fist. "What's the plan sir?" Rex asked hoping he had one. He sat down on the bed and thought, "I got nothing." He said finally. "Ugghhh!" Rex and I said plopping down on the bed.

I stood up, "Wait, Dooku's got his but kicked, so he's gonna escape. We cut a few wires so he doesn't leave and capture him from the inside!" I said excitedly. "One problem Snips, we'll be caught and taken prisoner." Skyguy said, "Aha, but not if we're disguised as droids. We do have a warlock and witch here." I pointed out. "It is a pretty good plan sir." Rex said coming to my rescue. I brightened up with a grin plastered on my face.

"Fine, we'll go at night that's when Dooku will propably will leave, to go unoticed." Skyguy said after a long pause. "Everyone go to the dorms and get ready, and Ahsoka I want you to get Esp and Liz. Liz can go fairy and help us get inside, but we only get disguised when we sneak in. Got it?" he said. I nodded and went off to get my friends.

_In Esp's and Liz's room..._

Guys, I need you to help us get back at Dooku, wanna join us?" I asked once the doors were secured.

"Get back at him? You know I'm in." Esp replied with an evil grin.

"Same here, you know I hold a grudge until I get my revenge." Liz said with a smirk. "Then it's settled, meet me at my dorm before it's dark." I said.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter I just wanna make the story longer. Anyway please review!**


	11. The End

**I do not own anything! Except for the everything in and the school itself!**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

We snuck in the back of the ship. It was night and the plan was in action, Liz turned off the security and Esp turned us into droids. She taught Skyguy how to do it for future times (helpful!). Good thing we didn't think like them either. Liz snuck in through the cables and shut down the main, and back up power. Within two minutes we were in complete darkness.

"So far so good, this plan is going perfectly." Skyguy said in his new robotic voice. Just then we heard one of the head droids speak to someone, and from the message the plan was going perfectly.

"The engine has been terminated, along with the power, even the back up. We won't be able to leave till tomorrow night sir." a quivering droid said. After a while we went near Dooku. Then Skyguy accidently pushed the SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON! I mean who does that! We were sooo close! Thanks a lot Skyguy. Dooku escaped so that was the worst. Luckily lots of valuable info, and droids blew up along with the ship. Oh well, we'll get him someday, cause everyone gets caught.

* * *

**Sorry but this is the ending. Again sorry, I'm tired that's why it's so short. Please review!**


End file.
